Real Wrestlers used in the CAW shows
Here is a list of Real Wrestlers who have been or being currently used in CAW = Wrestlers = 'Current WWE Wrestlers' * Adam Cole (OPW, ECW) * Adrian Neville (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE) * Akira Tozawa (New-TNA) * Aiden English (WEDF) * AJ Styles (UWO, WEDF, NESE, New-TNA, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, WTW, TNCA, WGE, DMW, NGW, WTWE, EWD, EPW, Battle-X, New WWE, ASW, JJPW) * Apollo Crews (Wrestling Heaven) * Baron Corbin (WEDF, New WWE, JJPW, Wrestling Heaven) *Big Cass/Colin Cassidy (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Big E (Langston) (New-WWE, EWD, WEDF) *Big Show (WEDF, New WWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Bo Dallas (WEDF, New WWE, DCO) *Bobby Roode (New-TNA, TNCA, BFWH, WGE, EPW, WTW, OCBF, JJPW, WEDF) *Bray Wyatt/Husky Harris (Wrestling Heaven, WEDF, EWD, OCBF) *Braun Strowman (OCBF, WEDF) *Brock Lesnar (WEDF, WGE, TWF, NGW, Wrestling Heaven, WTW, EWD, TNXA, New WWE) *Brian Kendrick (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, TNCA, WGE) *Buddy Murphy (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Cesaro/Antonio Cesaro/Claudio Castagnoli (New-WWE, New-NAW, NESE, WTW, EWD, WEDF, TNXA, ASW, WAF) *Chad Gable (New WWE, WEDF) *Chris Hero/Kassius Ohno (NESE, WAF, OPW, A.W.A.C., ASW) *Chris Jericho (WEDF, NESE, TWF, URW, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, WGE, NGW, WTW, Jeri-MAX, EWD, DWA, A.W.A.C., New WWE, ASW) *Curtis Axel/Michael McGillicutty (Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, WTWE, WEDF, New WWE) *Daniel Bryan/Bryan Danielson (TWF, Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE, WEDF, WGE, NGW, WTWE, WTW, EWD) *Darren Young (New-WWE, EWD, WTW, WEDF) *Dash Wilder (New WWE, WEDF) *David Otunga (Wrestling Heaven, Jeri-MAX, New-WWE, WEDF, WGE, NGW, WTWE, EWD, TNXA, New-ECW) *Dean Ambrose (New-WWE, WEDF, EWD, WTW, A.W.A.C.) *Dolph Ziggler (New-WWE, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF) *Drew Mcintyre/Galloway (New WWE, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Enzo Amore (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Epico (WGE, WEDF, TNXA, New WWE) *Eric Young (TNCA, TWF, Wrestling Heaven) *Erick Rowan (OCBF, WEDF) *Ethan Carter III (AWP, OCBF) *Finn Balor/Prince Devitt (TCW*, New WWE, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Goldberg (WEDF, WCW, Wrestling Heaven, ACW, EWD) *Goldust (WEDF) *Jason Jordan (New WWE, WEDF) *Jeff Hardy (WEDF, Jeri-MAX, New-WWE, IWT, Wrestling Heaven, New-TNA, TNCA, WGE, DMW, NGW, EWD, TNXA, CXWI) *John Cena (WEDF, New WWE, Wrestling Heaven, SMF, New ECW, WCW, WGE) *Jinder Mahal (WEDF, New WWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Johnny Curtis/Fandango (New-WWE, WEDF) *Johnny Gargano (Battle-X, WAF, WEDF) *Heath Slater (WEDF, NGW, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, WTW, New-NAW, EWD, TNXA, New WWE) *Hunico (NAW, WEDF, TNXA) *Kane (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Karl Anderson (New WWE, WEDF) *Kevin Owens/Steen (NESE, TWF, OPW, A.W.A.C., OCBF, New WWE, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *KENTA/Hideo Itami (NESE, DMW, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF) *Kofi Kingston (WEDF, New-WWE, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, WTWE, WTW, EWD, ASW) *Kurt Angle (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, New-TNA, TNCA, WGE, NGW, WTWE, EWD) *Luke Gallows/Festus/Doc Gallows (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, New WWE) *Luke Harper (OCBF, WEDF) *Mark Henry (WEDF, New WWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Matt Hardy (TNXA, SMF, New-WWE, WCW, ACW. SVRWWE, Jeri-Max, TNCA, WGE, DMW, NGW, WTWE, Wrestling Heaven, ABW, WEDF) *Mike Bennett (WAF) *Nigel McGuinness/Desmond Wolfe (New-TNA) *Pete Dunne (WAF) *Primo (WGE, DJW, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, TNXA, Jeri-MAX, New WWE) *Randy Orton (WEDF, New-ECW, New-WWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Rhyno/Rhino (RAWR, Wrestling Heaven, New ECW, JJPW) *R-Truth (New WWE, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, JJPW) *Roderick Strong (TWF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, WAF) *Roman Reigns (WEDF, EWD, New-WWE, TNXA) *Rusev (WEDF, New WWE) *Sami Zayn/El Generico (TWF, NYCW, OPW, WEDF, New WWE, WAF) *Samoa Joe (WEDF, New-TNA) *Scott Dawson (New WWE, WEDF) *Seth Rollins/Tyler Black (SVRWWE, New-WWE, WEDF, EWD, WTW, UCCW) *Sheamus (Jeri-MAX, New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, URW, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE, EWD, New-ECW, WAF) *Shinsuke Nakamura (NESE, New WWE, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF) *Sin Cara (NESE, IWT, WEDF, WGE, Wrestling Heaven, EWD, ASW) *The Miz (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, URW, Wrestling Heaven, TNXA ASW, WGE, NGW, WTW, EWD, New-ECW) *The Rock (SMF, NAW, WEDF, WCW, TWF, IWT, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, WTWE, EWD, UCCW) *Titus O'Neil (New-WWE, TNXA, EWD, WEDF) *Tye Dillinger (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Tyler Breeze (New WWE, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Tyson Kidd (WEDF, BWF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, New WWE) *Wesley Blake (Wrestling Heaven, WEDF) *Xavier Woods (WEDF) *Zack Ryder (Wrestling Heaven, WEDF, New WWE) 'Current TNA Wrestlers' *Abyss (ICCW, WEDF, TNCA, WGE, DMW, EWD, JJPW) *Austin Aries (WCW, ASW, WAF, APW, New-TNA, Wrestling Heaven) *Evan Bourne/Matt Sydal (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, BWF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, WGE, NGW, WTWE, TNXA) *Eddie Kingston (A.W.A.C., Battle-X) *Hernandez (Wrestling Heaven) *Homicide (DMW, XGWL) *Jeff Jarrett (Wrestling Heaven, TNCA, APW, WEDF, JJPW, DCO, New-WWE) *John Morrison/Johnny Mundo/Johnny Nitro (New-WWE, CCL, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Petey Williams (NAW) *Zema Ion/DJ Z (Wrestling Heaven) *The American Wolves/The Wolves (Eddie Edwards and Davey Richards) (SVRWWE, OPW) 'Ex-WWE/TNA Wrestlers/Legends' * Alberto Del Rio/El Patron (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE, ASW, Jeri-MAX, WGE, NGW, WTWE, EWD, US-Dojo, TNXA) * Alex Riley (Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE, ASW, WGE, WEDF, NGW, WTWE) *Alex Shelley (New-TNA, TNCA, WGE, WEDF, ASW) *Amazing Red (MIW, TNCA, WEDF) *André the Giant (Jeri-MAX, Wrestling Heaven, EWD, TWF) *Andrew "Test" Martin (XGWL, ACW) *Ax (WEDF, OPW, EWD) *Batista (Wrestling Heaven, WEDF, Jeri-Max) *Big Boss Man (Jeri-MAX) *Billy Gunn (WAF, WEDF) *Blue Meanie (Wrestling Heaven, WAF) *Booker T (MIW, WEDF, WGE, NGW, EWD) *Bram (Wrestling Heaven, JJPW) *Bret "The Hitman" Hart (ACWL, NAW, WEDF, UWO, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, DMW, EWD, WEDF) *Brian Knobbs (Jeri-MAX, TWF) *Brodus Clay/Tyrus (WEDF, WGE, WTWE, EWD, New NAW) *Brutus "The Barber" Beefcake (Jeri-MAX) *Bully Ray/Bubba Ray Dudley (WEDF, New ECW, DCO, JJPW) *Caylen Croft (Wrestling Heaven) *Chavo Guerrero (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, EWD) *Chris Sabin (New-TNA, TNCA, WGE, Battle-X, US Dojo, ASW, WEDF) *Christopher Daniels (New-TNA, TNCA, NESE, JJPW) *Chuck Palumbo (WEDF) *CJ Parker/Juice Robinson (WEDF, WAF) *CM Punk (WEDF, TNXA, URW, New ECW, New WWE, ASW, Jeri-Max) *Cody Rhodes (ASW, New WWE, WEDF, WGE, Wrestling Heaven, WAF) *Crimson (Wrestling Heaven) *Damien Sandow/Aaron Stevens (New-WWE, WAF, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, EWD, XGWL) *D'Angelo Dinero (WEDF, New-TNA) *Dan Severn (RAWR, NESE, Jeri-Max) *David Hart Smith (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, TWF) *D'Lo Brown (WAF) *Douglas Williams (New-TNA, TNCA, Battle-X) *D-Von Dudley (WEDF, New-ECW) *Edge (New-WWE, WEDF, WCW, Jeri-MAX, URW, TWF, SVRWWE, IWT, Wrestling Heaven, TWF, WFE, DMW, NGW, WGE, WTW, EWD, TNXA, New-ECW) *Ezekiel Jackson (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, EWD) *Frankie Kazarian (TNCA, BFWH, Wrestling Heaven) *Gangrel (WAF) *Gillberg (ABW, Wrestling Heaven) *Grand Master Sexay (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Gunner (TNCA, Wrestling Heaven) *Hulk Hogan (Jeri-MAX, WEDF, TWF, MIW, Wrestling Heaven, TNCA, WGE, EWD, US-FWA) *The Hurricane/Gregory Helms (WEDF, IWT, Wrestling Heaven, NGW) *Jack Swagger (New-WWE, New-NAW, WEDF, WCW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE, EWD) *Jake "The Snake" Roberts (WGE, Wrestling Heaven, EWD) *James Storm (New-TNA, TNCA, BFWH, WGE, EPW, JJPW, WAF) *Jerry Saggs (Jeri-MAX, TWF) *Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka (Wrestling Heaven, WGE, JJPW) *John "Bradshaw" Layfield (NAW, UCCW, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, EWD, TWF, New WWE) *Justin Gabriel/PJ Black (New-WWE, BWF, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF, WGE, A.W.A.C, TNXA, ASW, New-ECW) *KAMA/The Godfather (Jeri-MAX, XGWL) *Kaval/Low-Ki/Senshi (Wrestling Heaven, NGW, XGWL) *Ken Anderson/Kennedy (NAW, WEDF, WCW, New-TNA, Wrestling Heaven, TNCA, WGE, NGW, WTWE) *Ken Shamrock (WAF, Wrestling Heaven, TNXA) *Kevin Nash (RAWR, WEDF, WGE, Jeri-MAX, WAF, APW, JJPW) *Lance Storm (NESE, XGWL, New-TNA, A.W.A.C.) *Lex Luger (Wrestling Heaven) *Marc Mero/Johnny B. Badd (Wrestling Heaven) *Mason Ryan (WEDF, WGE, NGW) *"Masterpiece" Chris Masters/Mordetzky (XGWL, MIW, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF, WGE) *Matt Morgan (Wrestling Heaven, New-TNA, TNCA, WEDF) *Maven (CCW, XGWL, MWF) *Michael Tarver (New-TNA, Wrestling Heaven) *Mongo McMichael (Jeri-MAX) *"Alpha Male" Monty Brown/Marcus Cor Von (XGWL, MTW, MWF, New-NAW, WEDF) *Mordecai/Kevin Thorn (WEDF, NGW, WAF) *Muhammed Hassan (UWF, TWF) *Nick Dinsmore/Eugene (TWF, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF) *Nova/Simon Dean (WEDF, WAF) *Paul Burchill (WEDF, WWCE) *Paul London (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, TNCA, WGE) *Raven (MIW, New-ECW, DCO) *Rene Dupree (TWF) *Rey Mysterio (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Ric Flair (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, EWD) *Ricky Ortiz (Wrestling Heaven) *Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat (Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *Rikishi (NAW, WEDF, IWT, New NAW) *"Road Dogg" Jesse James (WAF, WEDF) *Robbie E (Wrestling Heaven) *Rob Van Dam (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, New-ECW) *Rodney Mack (XGWL) *Ryback (WEDF, New-WWE, EWD) *Sabu (ACW, EPW, New-ECW) *Sakoda (Jeri-MAX) *Sandman (MIW, ACW, New-ECW, ECW) *Santino Marella (WGE, WEDF, NGW, Wrestling Heaven, EWD) *Scott Hall/Razor Ramon (WEDF, NESE, WAF, OPW, EWD, US-FWA) *Scott Steiner (NESE, WCW, TWF, New-TNA, TNCA, WEDF, JJPW, DCO) *Scotty 2 Hotty (WEDF, NAW, ACW, XGWL, Wrestling Heaven, EWD) *Shawn Davari (UWF) *Shawn Michaels (WEDF, Jeri-MAX, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, WTW, WGE, NGW, WTWE, EWD) *Shelton Benjamin (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, ACW, WGE, NGW, New-NAW, WCW, MIW) *Smash (WEDF, OPW, US-Dojo, EWD) *Steve Blackman (WAF, Wrestling Heaven) *Stevie Richards (Wrestling Heaven, WAF) *Sir Brutus Magnus (TNCA) *Sting (WEDF, WCW, NoDQ CAW, TNCA, DMW, EWD, New WWE, JJPW) *Stone Cold (SMF, UCCW, WEDF, WCW, TWF, Wrestling Heaven, ASW, WTW, WGE, EWD) *Suicide/MANIK (WDCW, TNCA) *Ted DiBiase Jr. (New-WWE, WEDF, SVRWWE, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, ASW, WGE, NGW, WTWE, ACE) *Terry Funk (Wrestling Heaven, WGE, US-FWA) *Trent Barreta (Wrestling Heaven, WEDF, WGE) *Tyler Reks (Wrestling Heaven) *Ultimate Warrior (Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *Undertaker (Wrestling Heaven, WEDF, FNW, ECW) *Vader (NAW, WEDF, EWD, New WWE) *Val Venis (WEDF, WAF, Wrestling Heaven) *Vance Archer/Lance Hoyt (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE) *Vladimir Kozlov (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, Electric CAW Wrestling, WGE, NGW) *Wade Barrett/Stu Bennett (New-WWE, IWT, WEDF, WTWE, Wrestling Heaven, WTW, ASW, New-TNA, WGE, NGW, EWD, TNXA, XGWL) Dutch Wrestlers * Mark Kodiak (APW) * Kenzo Richards (APW) * Ze Santos (APW) 'Japanese Wrestlers' *Daisuke Sekimoto (NESE) *Great Muta (NESE, DMW, US-Dojo) *Hayabusa (US-FWA, XGWL, US-Dojo) *Hiroshi Tanahashi (NESE) *Jushin "Thunder" Liger (TWF, MTW, MWF) *Kazuchika Okada (Battle-X) *Kenta Kobashi (TCW*, DMW) *Kenzo Suzuki (IWT) *Manami Toyota (Battle-X) *Masahiro Chono (NESE, US-Dojo) *Milano Collection AT (TWF) *Minoru Suzuki (TCW*, NESE) *TAKA Minchinoku (BWF, TCW*) *Yoshi Tatsu (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, WTWE, JJPW) 'Indy talent' *Arctic Rescue Ant (Battle-X) *Chuck Taylor (Battle-X) *Colin Delaney (BWF) *Colt Cabana (TWF, XGWL) *Corvus (URW) *"Double D" Dave Dutra (BRAWL) *Delirious (DMW) *Dragon Dragon (A.W.A.C.) *Fire Ant (NESE) *Frightmare (Battle-X) *Hallowicked (Battle-X) *Human Tornado (NESE) *Icarus (Battle-X) *Jack Evans (TWF, TNXA) *Jaka (Battle-X) *Jay Lethal (New TNA) *Jigsaw (Battle-X) *Jimmy Rave (TWF) *Juventud Gurererra (TWF) *La Parka (TWF) *Matt Taven (Wrestling Heaven, WAF) *Michael Elgin (Wrestling Heaven, WAF) *Missile Assault Ant (Battle-X) *"Sick" Nick Mondo (US-FWA) *Orbit Adventure Ant (Battle-X) *Perry Von Vicious (URW) *Sexxy Eddie (TWF) *Silas Young (Wrestling Heaven) *Soldier Ant (NESE) *Steve Corino (TWF) *Teddy Hart (TWF) *The Young Bucks (Matt & Nick Jackson) (Battle-X) *Worker Ant (NESE) 'Australian Wrestlers' *Brian Seeker (SVRWWE) *JT Robinson (SVRWWE) *Gene Kelly (SVRWWE) *Matt Bailey (SVRWWE) *Nathan Jones (FvH) *Robbie Eagles (SVRWWE) *Ryan Eagles (SVRWWE) English Wrestlers * Marty Scurll (WAF) * Will Ospreay (WAF) 'New Zealand Wrestlers' *Max "The Axe" Damage (IWT) 'Women's Wrestlers' *AJ Lee (ASW, WTW, Jeri-MAX, New-WWE, EWD, WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Aksana (New-WWE, EWD, TNXA) *Alexa Bliss (New WWE, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF, ECW) *Alexia Nicole (Battle-X) *Angelina Love (ACW) *Asuka (New-WWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Athena (Battle-X) *Awesome Kong/Kharma (New-WWE, VWF, EWD, Wrestling Heaven) *Bayley (New-WWE, WEDF) *Becky Lynch (New WWE, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF) *Beth Phoenix (CCL, TNXA, VWF, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF) *Brie Bella (New-WWE, EWD, WTW, TNXA, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF) *Cameron/Ariane Andrew (XGWL) *Candice Michelle (FvH, Battle-X) *Carmella (New-WWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Charlotte Flair (New WWE, WEDF) *Cheerleader Melissa (XGWL) *Chyna (Jeri-MAX, IWT) *Daizee Haze (Battle-X) *Dana Brooke (New WWE, Wrestling Heaven) *Emma (Wrestling Heaven, WEDF) *Gail Kim (BWF, TNXA, Wrestling Heaven) *Heidi Lovelace (Battle-X) *Ivelisse Velez (Battle-X) *Ivory (XGWL) *Jazz (XGWL) *Kimber Lee (Battle-X) *Lana Star (XGWL) *Layla El (New-WWE, ASW, Wrestling Heaven, WTW, EWD, TNXA) *Lita (WCW, WTW, EWD, TNXA, New-WWE, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF) *Kaitlyn (WTW, Wrestling Heaven, EWD, New-WWE) *Kelly Kelly (ASW, WTW, Wrestling Heaven, WTWE, EWD) *LuFisto (VWF) *Madison Rayne (WCW) *Maria Kanellis-Bennett (UCCW, New-WWE, XGWL) *Maryse Ouellet (New-WWE, URW, ASW, Wrestling Heaven, WTWE, TNXA, VWF) *Melina (New-WWE, Wrestling Heaven, VWF, WEDF) *Michelle McCool (New-WWE, URW, ASW, Wrestling Heaven, WTWE, VWF) *Mickie James (TNCA, Wrestling Heaven, WTW, TNXA, VWF, EWD, Battle-X, WEDF) *Nia Jax (New WWE) *Nikki Bella (New-WWE, EWD, WTW, TNXA, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF) *Paige (New WWE, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF) *Portia Perez (Battle-X) *Sara Del Rey (WTW) *Sasha Banks (New WWE, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF) *Stacy Keibler (NGW) *Summer Rae (New-WWE, EWD, UCCW, OCBF) *Tara/Victoria (DMW, WEDF) *Trish Stratus (WCW, CCL, Wrestling Heaven, New-WWE, DMW, WEDF) *Veda Scott (Battle-X) *Velvet Sky (ASW, ACW) Non-Wrestlers, Managers, and Authority Figures *Mr. McMahon (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, WGE, NGW, EWD, WTW, New WWE) *Vince Russo (New-WWE, WCW, RAWR) *Shane McMahon (New-WWE, WCW, Wrestling Heaven, NGW, TNXA, WEDF) *Stephanie McMahon (WCW, CCL, Wrestling Heaven, EWD, A.W.A.C., New WWE, WEDF) *Paul Heyman (TWF, Wrestling Heaven, WEDF, EWD, TNXA, New WWE) *Ricardo Rodriguez (New-WWE, Jeri-MAX, Wrestling Heaven, WTWE, EWD) *Theodore Long (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven, New-TNA, WGE) *Tiffany/Taryn Terrell (WEDF, Wrestling Heaven) *Vickie Guerrero (WEDF, New-WWE, NGW) *Mike Chioda (ICCW) *Jim Ross (SMF, ICCW, WEDF) *Michael Cole (Jeri-MAX, WEDF) *Linda McMahon (IWT, Jeri-Max) *John Laurinaitis (New-WWE, WEDF) *"Million Dollar Man" Ted Dibiase (Battle-X) Trivia * AJ Styles is the most used Current WWE Superstar (18 Leagues) * Evan Bourne/Matt Sydal are tied for the most used TNA Superstar (11 Leagues) * Edge is the most used Former WWE Superstar (18 Leagues) * Yoshi Tatsu is the most used Japanese Superstar (6 Leagues) * Matt Taven is the most used Indy Superstar (2 Leagues) * All Australian Superstars are tied for most used Australian Superstar (1 League) * All English Superstars are tied for most used English Wrestlers Superstar (1 League) * Max "The Axe" Damage is the only and there for most used New Zealand Superstar (1 League) * Mickie Jamesis the most used Female Superstars (8 Leagues) * Mr. McMahon and Stephanie McMahon are tied for the most used Non-Wrestler/Managers/Authority Figures (7 Leagues) * Edge is the overall most used Superstar (18 Leagues) Category:CAW Category:Real Wrestlers Category:New-WWE Category:NESE Category:IWT Category:World CAW Wrestling Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 December Vivianverse Top 50 Category:Jeri-Max Category:URW Category:NAW Category:New-TNA Category:ASW Category:New-ECW Category:WCDW Category:XGWL Category:WEDF Category:PolishNGW Category:WGE Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:2012 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:WTW Category:ACW Category:EWD Category:Multiverse Characters Category:Wrestling Heaven Category:DCO (Vivianverse) Category:JJPW